


Have you seen me?

by XxAngstQueenxX



Series: Yandere Michael Myers (one-shot) [2]
Category: Halloween (1978), Halloween Movies - (Original Timeline), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: 1970s, Abduction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Halloween, Horror, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, Michael Myers is a pure evil bastard, Murder, Mystery, Other, Platonic Relationships, vintage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAngstQueenxX/pseuds/XxAngstQueenxX
Summary: When (Y/n) (L/n) gets abducted on the infamous holiday of 1978. Her best friend Laurie Strode tries to come to terms with the sudden disappearance as well as to try and piece together questions rattling in her brain. Where has Michael Myers taken her? And why did he decide to kidnap her instead of finishing her off like the others?





	Have you seen me?

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from my other accounts.  
Based on the eerie song Have You Seen Me? - Nicole Dollanganger. Along with this video that is involved with the song. 1970s vibe and everything. Since its getting nearby halloween i’ll probably be focusing on writing more Michael Myers.   
Anyway as always I hope you enjoy this one-shot.  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzytlGlkEPg  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-8pS-ajppI

Haddonfield, Illinois.  
November 1st, 1978.

The first thing Laurie sees is the white blurry ceiling, soft beeping noises were playing gently beside her bedside. Laurie’s whole body felt like weights, her arms were really limp they might as well be numb at this point. She was drowsy but was very aware of what was going on. The blurriness slowly fades as she sits up gently observing the warm room around her. The room had simple baby blue wallpaper, along with a simple chair in the side of the room. it looked so peaceful and quiet. So much different then what transpired before she woke up. She was laying in a hospital bed, a IV stuck in her vein. It was like every ounce of her blood curdling screams, wide deer-like eyes and the desperate need to run away from the presence of death suddenly was gone. It just vanished like thin air. Laurie was trying to process if she was dead or not, because this certainly looks like heaven to her. What ever happened? How did she get in the hospital? Where where the Shape? I mean it just seemed so surreal. Laurie stood up.

“Oh hey don’t sit up honey you don’t want to open your stitches...” The polite nurse gently pushed her down in the plush sheets. Laurie felt a stinging sensation in her waist. She guessed that’s where the stitches are. It was hard getting her voice back as she called out.

“W-what happened? W-where’s my f-friends?” Her voice was scratchy and vague, clutching onto the bed sheets without even realizing it. The nurse looked at her with this almost cheerless glint in her eyes.

“Oh honey. Thank god you're alright!-” Laurie’s mother rushed towards the blonde in a tight embrace, her father sprinting right next to his wife. His whole face deer-eyed and glazed. Laurie can feel something wet in the back of her hospital gown, her mother gripping harder and not letting go. Laurie's whole figure froze, her whole mind seemed to shut off completely as she stared at the wall with a blank but befuddled look. 

“W-what?”

Laurie’s once bright brown eyes, the same ones that would shine when she was with her best friends since childhood, the same ones when she was with her kind and loving family, the same ones when she looked at Ben Tramer. That glint was gone right now and they seemed dull, heaviness on the inside like a weight was on her chest. But yet she glanced at the adults in the room, all of them seemed so unsure - so lost. Her parents stayed close to her, her mother was crying and her father remained silent with his head bowed down. The nurse was in the corner of the room not saying anything, only glancing at Laurie. How can she react to something like this? Annie and Lynda are gone. She felt a strong pain in her chest-She pursed her lips, holding back the wetness in her eyes and the deep croak in her throat. There was a chill down her spine. That just leaves...

“Where is she?” There was a pause.

“Where’s who?” There was just silence. Lauries mind flashed back, not to her begging and pleading for her life. But before that. Back in the morning of the infamous holiday. Then the night the (h/c) girls screams ring out in Lauries head, remembering the fading out shrieks going quieter and quieter until it was just silence. Laurie finally spoke out with a sore crack.

“Where’s (Y/n)?”  
...  
It was such a beautiful scenery to behold for such a small town. Leaves were scattering around the nice warm neighborhood, mixing in with the morning air with the sun rising. Jack-o-Lanterns in front of every house in every street. Children were laughing and giggling with their halloween costumes on their tiny bodies, skipping of to school as they were excited to show off their halloween costumes to their classmates. My parents were downstairs. My mother was making breakfast as she hummed a simple tune, my father was reading his newspaper turning a page to discover another fascinating topic. And then there was me, my (h/c) hair spread out on the sheets waking up with the annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock that rings in a constant agonizing repeat. I let out a groan, gritting my teeth and slamming my alarm clock then turning over my body as I snooze for at least 2 more minutes sinking deeper and deeper into the warm covers like I was floating. I was about to doze off again only for my eyes to snap open when I hear my mother yelling from downstairs. With a reluctant sigh I finally get up and start getting ready for the day, you know taking a shower, brushing my hair, brushing my teeth, and putting on some warm clothes. Which was a some simple light blue bellbottom overalls with a pattered orange, brown, and navy green long sleeved shirt. Which matched with the short brown heeled boots thats really popular in this day of age. 

“(Y/n) your going to make your breakfast cold, come on down honey!-” My mother called me for like the third time now, placing her food into my plate. I headed down the stairs quickly. My father looking up from his newspaper smiling at me warmly with a simple greeting along with it.

“Yes-yes i’m coming mom, good morning to you to by the way…” I rolled my eyes, pecking her on the cheek. She handed me the pancakes which I gladly took a bite out of. We all just enjoyed our company for a while, talking about what’s going on this week, what our plans for later today. I even told them that Laurie and Annie are babysitting tonight. 

“So yeah Laurie would kill me if I’m late agai-” I look over at the clock and almost choked on my pancakes, when it was 7:50?! I’m going to late for class! With no time to lose I scarfed down the last of my pancakes much to the panic of my father who hairs could have turned white if I would have choked on them, my mother turns and huffs at dad. I grin at that.

“Alright have a nice day dear.” I hear my mother kindly call out when I walked out the door. I wave bye when I headed down the street. Lauries is usually out in front of my house, waiting for me like a good friend but I guess she got tired of my bullshit and just went without me. I chuckled at the thought, turning to my left to see a familiar little boy who waved his hands to grab my attention in a almost in-mature way.

“About time you noticed me (Y/n), how are you?” Tommy Doyle questioned with a grin. I ruffled the blondes hair with a goofy smirk, his whining rants were absolutely priceless. God his face gets me everytime.

“I’m doing swell little devil. Just headed off to class.” I waited for a response with a sly look - a chuckle escaped my lips. I might as well grow some devil horns and a tail while I continue to annoy the ever loving shit out of him with a amused glint in my eyes and a grin plastered on my face. As expected Tommy gave me that look which never fails to make my day.

“I hate it when you call me that...” Tommy mumbled under his breath, though I could have sworn there was hints of enjoyment by his comment. Oh come on of course he enjoys this! I hummed with a sinister tone.

“Oh ok I guess I won’t call you that anymore… How about little buddy instead.-” I walked forward with a triumphant walk when I heard Tommy complain and whine in the background. Sweet sounding music to my ears. I playfully apologized to the 10 year old who rolled his eyes.

“Yeah-yeah whatever. Your just lucky Laurie isn’t here or I would have told her what you did to me. Remember last time.” Tommy mentioned in a grand comeback, smiling when he saw me flinch dramatically. Last month Laurie caught me teasing him and as punishment Laurie allowed him to draw on my face with a marker when I slept with my body spread out like an eagle. Lets just say Annie, Lynda and Bob teased me for weeks about it.

I groaned in defeat. “Ok fine you win, you little jerk…” I quietly muttered the last part. Tommy proudly puffed his chest, stepping on the fall leaves.

“Speaking of which have you seen Laurie anywhere i’ve been trying to find her, did you happen to see he-.” My words were cut off by a soothing voice.

“I’m right here you two.” We both turn to find Laurie walking up to us both her hands carrying her textbooks, a mature calming smile plastered on her vanilla skin. Blonde well groomed hair matched her green sweater and her flowered skirt. Some comment that she looks like a church going lady but I think she looks great in it, it really matches her a lot. I greeted the blondy along with Tommy. A bright feeling swelled up to see my best friend.

“Hey (Y/n), Tommy. Did I miss anything?”

“No nothing really. (Y/n)’s bullying me again though...” Tommy snitched in a gleeful way which earned a glare from me. He stuck his tongue out on me. That little traitor! But then again i’m not shocked by this. I should have saw this coming from a mile away. He would betrayed me a long time ago. 

“No. Nothing much really happened, but I need to know why you didn’t wait for me out front. Was it something I did?” I feel my chest clenching a tiny bit, an ache was building up inside of me but I hid it with a perky smile to Laurie. Her smile faltered and flashed me a rather melancholic look.

“I’m sorry (Y/n). I didn’t mean to make you wait. My dad stalled me to help him find the keys to the old Myers house that he’s going to sell to some elderly couple who want an old fashioned house. I guess for nostalgia…” She flashed the keys in front of me as proof. I beamed at her.

“Ok. I just wanted to know that’s all. Love you bestie.” I grinned to the blond girl who didn’t even hesitate to give one right back at me, a bashful smile appeared. Pure content and joy on both of our faces. Tommy was really quick to roll his eyes at the ‘girlish’ friendly display. But rubbed it off quickly and headed in front of us. The air was eerily chilly today.

The three of us headed off into the sidewalk, stepping on some leaves and just casually talking about babysitting and so forth. Laurie shook her head in a delighted way, laughing when Tommy and I both argued like bickering siblings. Trying to put the blame on eachother. She looked pretty perky today smiling as she listened to Tommy who was rambling about random topics. He seemed pretty cheery that halloween is near, constantly talking about it with both me and Laurie, gushing about tasting the candy, and showing off his spaceman costume to his friends and classmates. When he started talking about his tonight a cold harsh wind blew past us. I can feel a chill run up my spine, the seemily chilly but calming air suddenly got colder and more unsettling while my whole body frozen and my shoulders flinched. I couldn’t help but glance over at the abandoned house in the right of us. The wood was dirty, the windows were cracked, and unshaved grass was in the front yard as well as a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign plastered in front of the door. And most of all the uneasiness of it was really off putting. 

All of us looked up at it, I kept a blank stare with sweat going down my face. Tommy froze like a paralyzed deer, his whole body shaking as he took a big gulp. Laurie ignored our strange reactions and grabbed the key from her pocket. “Ah there’s the house I need to go fo-”

Tommy grabbed her sweater before she could go any further. “Laurie this is a stupid idea, do you know who’s house that is?”

“Oh come on Tommy. Theres nothing to be afraid of…” Laurie reassured him with patience. Tommy however didn’t believe her words, turning to me for moral support. I blinked at the 8 year old.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just a old house…” 

“Come on guys i’m serious something dangerous lives here. A monster lives here! Guys!” Tommy sharply pointed out. With no one’s surprise me and Laurie didn’t buy his bluff. Laurie kept looking at her watch over and over with a shaky gulp, she can feel her palms twitching. I let out a exasperated sigh. Here we go again with the big scary monster talk he never shuts up about. Where did he even heard that nonsense from?

He turned to the blond who shrugged her shoulders, I turned to Tommy just as curious as Laurie. “And what king of big scary monster lives here?...”

“The boogeyman! The boogeyman lives her- (Y/n)!” He shrieked loudly when Laurie handed me the keys as I walked up to the oh-so creepy house Tommy claims is haunted. Like yeah right sure it is. I turned to him with my chest puffed out, but on the inside I feel my hairs stand up slightly.

“Ok Tommy i’m here and he didn’t attack me. See.” I stepped into the front porch until I made it into the front door. Tommy cringed, flinching by every step I took. Laurie patted his back with a sigh. While I was up here I could have sworn that I can feel a cold wind fly past me so heartlessly, a icy presence. It was probably just some wild animal or something.

“Ok (Y/n) I think we should get going we don’t want to be late for our exam again…” Laurie commented when she once again stared down at her watch. I was hesitant to leave, I felt frozen but I brushed it off and put the key into the tiny door hole. Rejoining the group and we once again headed our maryway Tommy scolding me relensely saying how I could have died but I scoffed while Laurie rebuked at both Tommy and me. A shadow like figure was inside the house watching me leave with the duo.

Distant distorted, heavy breathing hit little Tommy’s ears, he quickly turned around and jumped a bit. He felt himself cling onto his notebook and textbooks. It was like something out of this world, something weird - something unpleasant. “Did you guys hear that…?”

“...No. I didn’t...” He barley Laurie heard reply simply, trying to find the source but finding nothing. She shrugged her shoulder with a hum and continued walking forward. I looked down at Tommy with a huff.

“It was probably just a cat… Relax Tommy you know that stuff doesn’t exist…” I groaned tiredly, yawning aimlessly. The lack of sleep was starting to get to me. I hate mornings I knew I shouldn’t have stayed up all night watching ‘Mork and Mindy’. Crawling in my bed would sound nice right now.

It felt like time slowed itself down just to mock me when I looked over at the teacher who was talking about the same thing I heard last week three times in a row. And let me tell you I have never felt this tired in a class for quite a while. And that’s saying quite a lot considering that i’m putting my feet up over my desk like some middle schooler. Everyone else seemed to be in the same mindset as I was, example the siblings Gary and Scott who won’t stop arguing with each other which got me entertained for a while but it didn’t last of course. Some people even fell asleep in the back. Ugh it’s so boring I just want to go home and watch TV thats waiting for me to turn on my favorite show. Luckily I wasn’t alone Laurie was right next to me and as always seemed to pay attention at the task at hand, I tried to do the same thing she’s doing but I continued to fail miserably. Sometimes I wish I could be just like my best friend, smart, stylish and mature. I slouched over at my desk with a quiet whine. I threw my doodled sheet of paper that had the words ‘HELP-ME...’ spread in bold cap letters. She turned to me with her eyebrow raised, the one you give to a child whos in timeont. She chuckled quietly when I gave her the pouty lips and the puppy dog eyes. But yet I give her a glint, one of those glints when you admire them - when you feel so much better when your around them, when you know nothing bad would happen to you when there around. Nothing bad with ever happen.

Everything seemed normal, boring for sure but it was normal. The teachers talking was turning foggy and distant. Laurie turned her attention back to the teacher as he called out her name like the good student she was. I intentionally looked out the window with a peaceful gaze, the fall leaves looked beautiful and the air was ambient and restful, I can feel my eyelids getting really heavy with the chilly wind blowing past the windows. I nearly felt the world slowly go black if not something I caught in the side of my vision. My eyelids widened a bit, my smile dropped when I saw a flash of blue. I turned my head a bit and that’s when I saw it. A man stood across the street in the school, behind him was the scary forest that kids love to explore this time of year. And that figure was right next to a ‘1976 Ford LTD Station Wagon’. He wore a simple blue jumpsuit, ok that wasn’t the part that made my skin turn pale and my stomach turn into knots. But it was the white mask that was neatly on his head, it had slightly messy hair and it looked lifeless, very lifeless. Like I was staring at death himself - like I was staring at the devil. His black soulless eyes pierced right through my (e/c) pools. I couldn’t even tell what emotion he was feeling but all I know is that I felt something… odd - something strange - something out of this world. The room was getting very claustrophobic. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. And it wasn’t because I found him attractive, no not in the slightest. It was because of the odd position he was in, he wasn’t moving a single inch.

“Mrs (L/n) would you kindly pay attention to the lesson please…” I quickly snapped out of it, jumping a bit from my desk and dropping my notebook and pens in the process. A loud thud was heard in the room, falling from my chair and that caused people to turn towards me. Chuckles were heard throughout the classroom, especially from the asshole Gary. I blushed with awkward and painful laughter escaping my lips. I swear I was going to curl up in a fetal position and my whole face was going to explode a tomato red if the lesson didn’t end there but thank heavens it did. Some packed their bags and left, while others were talking to the teacher about the upcoming paper and of course they were the ones who just wanted to chat. 

“Are you ok (Y/n)?-” Laurie exclaimed not even glancing over her stuff as she rushed to my aid. I groaned from the soreness of the impact. She quickly helped me up which a earned a reserved thank you from me.

“Geez that was the quite the display you made there. I knew that you love the attention but I didn’t think you would go this far.” She joked slyly. I grumbled with pink still laced in my cheeks. Of course she would say that.

“Shut up…” I muttered with my famous pout. She snickered playfully. Laurie walked away expecting me to follow, she looked back with an eyebrow raised. I grabbed my stuff and carelessly shoved them in my bag quickly.

“Go meet up with Annie and Lynda. I’ll catch you there in a minute...” I told her quietly. She looked at me for a bit then hestienty nod, heading off on her own. I picked up my bag looking out the window, sweating if he somehow moved closer. But the only thing I find is that the mysterious figure is gone. Gone like the heavy fall wind that was blowing heavily on my face, my hair going crazy. I shivered and held the sides of my jacket and gulped with a shutter escaping my lips. It was like he was never there.

What is happening to me?  
...  
The night was dark as it can be, clouds rolling right by the full moon which beamed down the forest with the simple neighborhood in one area that was now shrouded with horror and despair-the neighborhood that held so many nightmares since the day the darkened figure terrified the small once peaceful town. Children were being called in by dinner now, before the sun disappears to turn into night. Parents looking around the area before they shut their doors with them locking it behind them. But with this night it was different, this night all the parents and anyone older then 21 were outside-at night where the boogeyman could be lurking in the shadows still, waiting to sink his knife to anyone whom he comes across. They all held flashlights, most if not all of them were in groups. The lights that they clenched onto tightly had a since of security wrapped around it. It was like just as long as they had it they were safe. They all shouted a name- just one persons name that no one has ever heard from. Fliers were placed at every electric pole and every window in every shop- a (h/c) girl with pretty and vicious (e/c) pupils that was now the talk of the town. Her picture was even placed in milk cartons. Her name was laced everywhere.

MISSING.  
Have you seen this girl?  
(Y/n) (M/n) (L/n)  
Age:19  
Born: (M)/(D)/1959.  
Please contact local officials if you have any leads.

“(Y/n)!-”  
“(Y/n) where are you?-”  
“Sweetie please call us!-”  
“(Y/n)!-”

Everyone called out in a echo, fall leaves flying all around the same forest with their giant trees peering over them. People were heading into different directions. At least one police man with them at all times, a couple of older high-schoolers were on their bikes, avoiding the parents who forbade them from exiting but they rode off in the night anyway. Its for their classmate. The classmate who was always helping others with a drop of a hat-the classmate that forced other people to have fun and enjoy their time at highschool even though it wasn’t fun at all. Most people were on foot but some of them brought their cars along to take a look around the area. Laurie stood by her parents who clenched onto her tightly, always giving a watchful look as well as wandering their eyes carefully in all directions at the cold forest that cold harsh death lived. They were obviously not talking to her and having a close eye on the smart and kind teen. How could they? She went along with them even with them forcing her to stay at home-she didn't listen. She didn't care at all if she was grounded or even if they took away TV time. If that was a sacrifice to bring back the teasing and lazy (h/c) teen then so be it. She would disobey them a hundred times if it means listening to (Y/n)s voice again, to know if she was still breathing, to know that she is healthy and here with her. She can’t afford to see her closest friend end up like Annie and Lynda. Laurie once again shut off their supportive voices playing in her head over and over. She can’t afford to remember them, especially not now. The stinging in her chest hurt less if could just focus on the one person that still had a chance to be alive. But that didn’t mean that didn’t go completely, it didn’t. Laurie shivered at that.

“Any sign?” A distant echo rang out, mixing in with the hissing wind harshly flying around in the cloudy dark weather. She couldn’t see the blinding light coming towards her but Laurie knew full well that was her history teacher.

“None. We looked all over the forest, down on her street and even over at haddonfield high. I don’t think shes even in this goddamn tow-”

“We’ll keep moving come on!” Her teacher guided the scoffing man to one direction and there they were gone. Laurie clenched onto the sides of her jacket- she tried to control the shakiness of her breath. There was a shape lurking in every corner she turned to, a figure that disappeared when she turned her head. The first time she saw it she armed herself with a knife, the second time she nearly injured her father, the third time she cowered in her sheets and covered her ears just waiting for heavy breathing to go away. But there was nothing there ever since halloween stopped. Just the echos that were being heard in the dark almost unnerving town. A (h/c) girl whom she known for a few years, calling out her name with utter horror. Her screams getting louder and louder, ear piercing loud. So fucking loud.

“Laurie!-”  
“Laurie please help me!-”  
“Help me please I need you!-”  
“Laurie!-”

It just repeated over and over and over again until it made her brain bleed. A cold hand was placed on her shoulder. Laurie nearly shrieked in the top of her lungs, flying away from the touch. But it gently held onto her upper arms. “Laurie honey just go home. Us and the adults will take care of it.”

It was just her father who petted away the parts of her light poofy blonde hair, giving a fathers tender touch to his only daughter who was pale and wide-eyed. The smallest part in her was yelling to just move her feet and go back to the warm and secure home she grew up in. Do the same thing as Tommy did but who desperately wanted to leave his home and help out on the desperate search for his babysitte-no not that his friend. But there was still (Y/n) mostly likely still fighting alone with that masked lunatic. Laurie's house is only a few minutes down the block. She couldn’t help but remember the last time she saw her. She bit her lip almost in a dark like trance, taking a few seconds to hesitantly shake her head. “No if there is a sign that my bestfriend is out there i’m going to keep looking.”

“Laurie we mean it go back hom-”

“No guys! I’m doing this with you.” Laurie stood her ground, giving a rather harsh glance to both of her parents who looked at eachother, sweating. Her Mom nodded at her husband with a rather tense stare while he squinted his eyes at his wife though eventually sighed, releasing the fist on his hand.

“...Aright alright but you are staying close to us. You got it?” Her Dads tone of voice was more stricter then ever. I mean its typical of him to be hard on her sometimes but here he seemed really serious about it. Laurie nodded.

“I will I promise.”

“Wheres my daughter? Oh my god! Please come home (Y/n) we promise we won’t be mad at you for leaving us. Please be ok (Y/n)!” From the corner of Lauries ears she could hear the voice of (Y/n)s mothers calls with croaks. Expect there was a man there, a familiar man that came after this whole mess happened. The man with the trench coat with not a single once of humor in his eyes, he had dark circles under them. Holding that gun around like he’s playing judge and jury. Sheriff Brackett was there to, wearing a blank expression. I mean I don’t blame him. His daughter and my best friend are dead- gone forever. Loomis patted (Y/n)s mom on the back. 

“Theres nothing wrong with being afraid Mrs (L/n) but I really think he has done something. Most likely killed her.” Annies dad glared at Loomis.

“Have you done enough? First you let that monster out of its cage and now your giving out false hope to a frightened mother losing her daughter!”

“I didn’t let him out I gave orders for him to be restrained...”

“I-i’m sorry-i’m sorry...” (Y/n)’s mother quivered her lips, covering her mouth with tears running down her (s/c) cheeks. She ran off quickly nearby the neighboring area as others called out to with comfort in their voices.

“(M/n)!” Her exhausted wide-eyed husband chased after her. Brackett snarled at the middle aged psychiatrist though took a huge breath of air though Laurie guessed correctly that he was still fuming from his words. She can only wonder what is (Y/n) thinking about right now. Oh (Y/n).  
...  
“Come on (Y/n) you know as well as Laurie that having a boyfriend comes with many perks you know?” Annie Brackett mentioned with a suggestive smile as we both headed out of the highschool campus. She had curly/puffy brown hair, with a huge grin on her face. A yellow sweater over her solid white flannel, bell bottom pants blending with the bright colors. I grumbled with a hidden sigh. This was the 100th time she mentioned this.

“Yes Annie I bet having a boyfriend is awesome but I don’t have time for one. Besides the guy I like is with someone else.” I was fiddling my fingers timidly and was acting overall mousy. Annie raised an eyebrow, looking at me. I rubbed my shoulder quietly and looking away from the brownette.

“Hey what’s the matter with you? You have been acting really off today. What happened to miss confidant?” Annie questioned carefully, narrowing her eyes down right into me. Losing the playful attitude and for once was acting serious. Which was rare from her part. Crap she caught me...

“Yeah it’s nothing...” I looked away with a uncomfortable smile, robotic laughter escaped my lips. Annie caught on to this really fast.

“Oh don’t give me that, I can read right through you (Y/n) (M/n) (L/n). Just tell me what’s wrong? Don’t tell me someone is making you feel uncomfortable?” She asked again and this time was interrogating me with calmness but yet her eyes were rather serious. She corned me like a cat catching the mouse. I finally caved in with a grunt.

“Ugh alright. If you really want to know i’ll tell you. I caught this man staring at me earlier today, he wore some white mask and blue jumpsuit. At first I thought it was just some stupid halloween prank someone was pulling but I don’t know he looked… odd to me. And not the good odd.” And the feeling was coming back to me, those soulless black socket eyes were still etching into my very being. Annie relaxed a bit, the uncomfortable ore going away.

“...Was he cute?” Annie pointed out. My body stiffened and Annies famous cat-like smirk came back in full force. I hit her shoulder.

“Annie!?” I whined to the curly brunette, twitching my eyebrows. She hummed in a singsong way, playfully patting my back.

“Oh come on, it was just a joke you need to layback (Y/n). Halloweens your favorite holiday something has gotten into you? Your turning into Laurie.” 

“Ugh Annie sometimes you really stress me out.” 

“Speaking of Laurie. She talked about something with the same guy you mentioned. But I mean seriously maybe he was watching you because he liked you or Laurie?” She described lazily. Wait Laurie saw the same guy to? So this guy has been around campus then and not in my brain. 

“But this guy felt different and its not because it’s some trick-or-treater. It’s because of his eyes, they had a strange gleam when it was directed towards me… Maybe i’m going crazy but I don’t feel right about him. It makes feel weird you know...” I shivered clutching onto the sleeves of my long shirt. Annie looked normal and laidback which i’m not surprised with at all. I could have sworn I saw something dark blue in the distance, my eyes being entrached by it once again finding nothing but the fall air. Before Annie could even reply about that I bumped into something with a loud thud. I jumped with a shriek, and fell back words, quickly catching myself from falling. My eyes widened when I realized I crashed into someone. 

“Fuck!-” Annie slipped a surprised curse.

“I am so sorry, are you alright!-” I exclaimed with alarm to the man. He jumped as well, his whole body was almost as stiff as mine but worse. He wore a serious expression on his middle aged features, but his eyes were visibly tense. His trench coat matched him very well, he looked like some professional, with his suit and all. He looked around in every direction in every street, looking over my shoulder. Me and Annie tilted our heads. He broke out of it then turned to me with some sympathy.

“Yes I am fine. My apologizes. I wasn’t fully aware of my surroundings…” He calmly replied to the both us, his words were trailing off quietly. A suspicious but grumpy hum escaped his lips. He wasn’t really paying attention to us rather watching anyone walking by especially ones who wore a mask of any kind. Wow did he hate halloween that much? Maybe he’s just stressed out. We dismissed this fact, saying farewell to the man.

“Be careful you two. Evil is approaching…” His words had no humor in sight, it was incredibly crucial. I was almost expecting for him to drop that series facade and yell happy halloween in a goofy manner and laughing but he didn’t. Me and Annie were befuddled by his words, The both of us were standing there frozen in our spots as we watch the man walk off, glancing at every corner. I’m not 100% sure but I think I saw him hold something shiny and metal like. We both turn to each other with no words. What were we supposed to say after that? What did his words mean?

“... That was really weir- Hey there you two are! We have been looking all over for you thanks for abandoning us. Jerks!-” Annie called out to the two girls in front of us who were strolling in the sidewalk. Laurie and Lynda turned around seeing me and Annie jog up to the duo. Laurie surpassed a sigh when Lynda giggled at Annies visibly pouting features. 

“Oh come on Annie we couldn’t just wait for you and (Y/n) to be done with finishing the late assignment. I mean it’s a very long paper and its gets so boring waiting till it’s over.” Lynda Van Der Klok commented with her eyes rolled back. Yep as per usual Lynda loves to correct Annie. The ditzy cheerleader gave out a confidant stance. Her smooth light blonde hair that was longer than Laurie's were combed and more puffy that she wore proudly. She weared a lime green jacket that blended well with the darker green shirt, bell bottoms jeans that matched her figure perfectly.

“Lynda you and all of us know that you leave without us often. Even if we do get out of class early.” Laurie swiftly let out a come back. Annie and I let out a ‘oh burn’, high fiving Laurie. Lynda’s face turned pink.

“Ugh totally not cool. Alright I admit it… But it’s only because I want to have myself time before cheerleading practice. Its gets hard you know...” Lynda pouted like a child. It was awkward silence for a while until we all just burst out laughing. We all just let out a few conversations now and then, leftover giggles were still heard from us. Despite me butting in the conversion and being amused. I can’t shake off the feeling inside of me, my hands were shaking and my posture was really stiff. I turn over to Laurie who was quiet and her face was pretty strained. Is she thinking about that guy?

“Hey. Are you ok Laurie?-” She didn’t give any sort of reply. She didn’t even turn to acknowledge my question, her eyes were entranced - hypnotized by something or someone. All of us turn to what her gaze was staring at. A brown car rolled up, it drove up pretty causally. I held my breath with my palms twitching when I saw a glimpse of a white mask on the drivers head, Lynda and Annie were relaxed almost finding it funny while me and Laurie didn't. It was the same man from earlier today. His blank eyes turning to us. 

Annie can’t help but make a comment to the strange man. “Hey jerk!”

“Don’t you dare Anni-“

“Speed kills asshole!” She sang. A high-pitch shriek was heard as the car came to a complete stop. My guts were literally falling to the floor. I was on the urge of gagging out with the feeling of nausea washing over me like a huge tidal wave. Laurie’s face turned white as all the color was falling out of her fair skin. The silence was a killer, even a pin drop was heard. The man didn’t turn back to scold us or laugh it off. He just continued driving away as if none of that just happened. The three of us besides Annie turned to her. Annie stood puzzled as if she would think that her comment would make the person think it was just a prank. Obviously that wasn’t a funny thing to say and Laurie knows this to well. Lauries expression narrowed.

“You know Annie someday your going to get all of us in deep trouble…” She huffed giving Annie a look that would make most parents feel jealous. Annie of course shrugged this off as per usual. Lynda surpassed giggles as I stayed silent only watching as the man drive off until he was out of sight. He wasn’t staring at Annie, or Lynda, or even Laurie he was looking directly at me. I know this, the proof was littered everywhere.

Before we knew it we all headed to our houses of course saying bye to one another. I finally let my books fall to the side and I collapsed on my flowered patterned couch with a lazy groan, petting the fluffy locks of my golden retriever Otis who greeted me with chirpy barks. It’s a good thing that we live nearby or else we have to beg one of our parents to borrow their cars. It really takes a lot of work to ask them. We mostly ask Mr Brackett who would just give us his ‘1977 chevrolet monte’ outright not like my father who would make me earn it. He really loves his ‘1977 vauxhall viva’ not even letting me take it for a joy ride. I really need to save up for a new car. But I shrugged this off in favor of watching a new episode of my favorite sitcom ‘all in the family’ with my can of pepsi and tub of icecream in hand. I would wait to dig to some at Tommys but my growling stomach says now. I laughed at the absurdity of the show, with the main characters hissing at each other like vicious cats. I ignored Otis who was growling at the front door, most likely the mailman. But minutes past and he was still growling, I shushed him gently and continued watching the family sitcom. But those growls turned into barks, I scolded him again but with my nerves twitched a bit. His growls prisisted. I looked in the window behind me and found a flash of blue and white again. I snarled and stood up, opening the door.

“Sir! I know you have been following me all day can you please sto-” There was no one at my front porch, hell there was no one in the neighborhood besides cars passing by. Was that Steve Todd pulling another one of his tricks on me again? With a strained sigh I slowly closed the door.

“There’s no one here. I think it’s just the mailman. I love you Otis but please let me finish my show before I babysit the little devil tonight...” I practically begged to the blonde dog whom tilted its head cutely though was still in his protective stance. With a groan I headed upstairs and read one of my books. My parents should not be home tonight because their out of town with Laurie’s parents for the evening. As much as I enjoy the seclusion for me myself and I time with my dog of course. I can still feel cold eyes locked onto me - a intense gaze if you can put it like that. This has to be going onto my head? Maybe i’m just paranoid tonight? I’m I going crazy? 

Before I knew it the bright daytime with reluctant people going to work or school turned into a spooky dark color in the sky with halloween decorations littered everywhere, bright and colorful. Children squealing as people were letting their insane side out this evening. It seemed like the twitching of my palms, the sweating going down my forehead, and my panicked breathing went away slowly. It’s just the halloween jitters, it’s nothing that important it’s just all in my head and i’m going crazy. A honk was heard from my room and outside which I jogged downstairs and out with some 60s comic books for Tommy and some snacks for ‘The Thing From Another World’ that is going to play on television tonight. Annie was still honking with her tongue sticking out when I appeared in front of the two girls. Laurie was in the passenger's seat giving Annie the same look from earlier today. My (e/c) orbs rolled in a light hearted way as I head inside the backseat of her dad’s car, saying hi to my two closest friends whom greeting me back Lauries being shy and Annie being rambunctious.

It’s just the halloween jitters. I’m thinking to much of this.  
Maybe Tommy and the girls will lighten the mood.

And I was right everything that seemed so scary now was really soothing, crickets chirped outside and the cool fall air that blew past the windows. It really nice. I sat on the couch as the blond haired boy sat on the floor in front of the television. I take a bite out of my popcorn while Laurie was talking to Annie about some guy named Ben Tramer that she would timidly bring up when we were all together. We all just finished trick or treating with me, Laurie, Annie, Lindsay and Tommy. The last trick or treater stopped by and now its about 11:50 with everything getting more calmer and quiet though it was a little creepy with nobody outside. Tommys eyes were glued on the box television, entranced by the oldies music as the characters in the movie try to destroy the monster - the big bad boogeyman who comes and kills everyone and everything. It was illuminating the cramped living room. Tommy was shivering slightly, he was rather quiet with his cheeks red and not the kind that come from the chilly weather. My (e/c) orbs trailing down at his small body which was facing away from me, I kneeled down and sat next to him. My hands touched his back but he flinched slightly.

His eyes seemed nothing more then mortified.  
“Hey there Tom-Tom are you ok you look pale?”

“Your just going to make fun of me…” He mumbles under his arms which were crossed on his knees with his head looking down. In a way I thought that it was something about me, something I did. But then again he brushed it off when I would make teasing jokes about him.

“Oh please Tommy you know i’m not that heartless? It can’t be that stupid. Come on tell me!” Without even realizing I was persisting in a pressuring way. Tommy turned his head away from me with his eyes glazed with his glare apparent. My childlike grin flattered and my shoulder were down. A cold feeling started to cloud inside me, I pursed my lips tightly. 

“I’m sorry I…It must been pretty rough huh? I promise I won’t make fun you. You can you tell me, i’ll understand.” I beamed softly with no hint of my usual sarcasm and none of my crappy jokes that I would throw at him, usually coming out in sentences. Surprisingly for me it wasn’t fake. 

Tommy let out a relenting sigh, his body relaxing and feeding off my touch. “...Richie said that the boogeyman is going to kill me and my friends and family. He said that i’m a dumb boy who deserves to be eaten by him.” I clenched my fists with a snarl escaping my lips. So that’s the reason?

“That little jerk said that to you?! Ugh I should have known he would say something like that...” I grumbled with my eyebrows twitching, clenching my nose. Though I felt the urge to march up to Tommy’s bully I held it inside me as I tried to reassure poor Tommy who was sighing in a somber tone. “Richie was just trying to mess with you. There’s nothing to worry abou-”

“That’s not all.” Tommy cut me off suddenly. I dropped my sentence and my mouth went agape. Now this is a shock from me for two reasons one he’s always been a timid kid and two he never interrupts me. “I saw the boogeyman out in the window. I tried to tell Laurie while you were in the bathroom but she didn’t believe me. Nobody ever believes me really...” 

Crickets were chirping right next to the window and the train horns were playing in the distance. My mind flashed to the shape like man who gazed at me with a emotionless look with those black eye-sockets. The awkward silence broke when I finally opened my mouth. “Well i’m here right?”

“Yea...” Tommy sniffed and wiped his tears away. His eyebrow was raised as he prepared for me to make fun of him again.

“And you know that my job is to protect you right? I promise that nobody will ever harm you and i’m sure in hell that I won’t let some boogeyman or Richie or whoever come after you.-” Tommy turned to me his murky frown going away the more he heard me, his heart was fluttering and warm. 

“If i’m somehow gone Laurie will be here to. Your too important to me Tommy and I will always be here mark my words.” My words were oddly sweet, and not just sickly kind that it would be just lies. His arms wrapped around me quickly and he clung onto my shirt. I froze a bit, frozen on the couch. Pride swelled up in my heart as I slowly returned the gesture. 

“Hey (N/n) Annie is going to come over in a few minut-” Laurie stopped in her tracks once she entered the living room. A cozy feeling swelled up in her heart. It was almost like they were a family. Like finally they were not bickering at each other every morning when all of us would walk to school, this is truly a moment to be celebrated. Tommy peered out the window, his eyes were deer like once again. There faraway was a dark figure over at the Wallace's house just standing right by the bushes. His eyes were entranced. He broke out of it with a shriek which made me jump and nearly lose my balance on the carpet slightly. Laurie ran over to Tommy. 

Both me and her glanced out the window. Laurie huffed with a twitch in her brow. “Tommy there’s nobody out there... Go watch TV.” The door bell rang as she said that to him. Laurie opened the door for Annie when it ringed a few times while I stood there with Tommy until I eventually joined the girls throwing in a comment for him when I strolled over to the duo.

“Tommy we talked about this, remember?…” Tommy ignored me peering over the shutters, the thing that he would make his hairs stand on edge, the thing that I would constantly watch staring at me this morning was suddenly gone. He was on lookout mode and never went away from the window, Lindsey joined in with Tommy with a tiny smile when she saw him.

“Well if isn’t the little girl scouts, (Y/n) (L/n) and Laurie Strode. I bet you guys are making spooky arts and crafts with scared little Tommy over there.” Annie joked carelessly, taking a bit out of our popcorn as Tommy stuck his tongue in Annie’s direction in a joking way. I rolled my eyes and brushed off that comment like dust. What caught my eye however was that she was only wearing a white button up shirt and underwear underneath it showing her skin. My entire face turned scarlet red and I turned away.

“For god’s sake Annie put some clothes on!” I squeaked like a mouse as I put my long sleeved shirt over my head. Annie chuckled and Laurie's face was light pink but didn’t turn away as if she was use to Annie's behaviour. I don't blame her really shes known her since they were both in junior high. I only met them when we were all in high school, them being about a couple years younger then me. I didn’t really have much friends back in the day.

“Yeah ok Annie. I’m sure i’m just some poor weak soul that cowers away from anything but I can be tough sometimes just watch me.”

“Yeah alright I love you but sure you will Laurie... Anyways i’m going to meet up with my stud Paul. He’s been super eager to see me and I can’t let him wait any longer. Don’t have too much fun without me.” Annie sang as she raised an eyebrow with a sly look, observing our behaviour quietly.

“Well i’m off now. I’ll meet you two tomorrow same place at burger chef?” She santered over to the door which was still wide open.

“Your paying this time...” I called out in the cramped kitchen.

“Oh shit I completely forgot...” Annie rubbed her back with a tense chuckle. Laurie sighed. I raised an eyebrow at my curly haired friend.

“Is this another trick of yours Annie?” She paused.

“...Ok you caught me.” Annie played with her fingers and looked down. I scoffed with a small grin as she heading out to the door. She immdentally perked up when I waved at her, same with Laurie who was more relaxed.

“See you there Ann.”

“Laters.”

“Bye.” Laurie called out gently and just like that she was gone and there was just me, Laurie, Tommy and Lindsey. The white mask popped into my head, my smile faltered a bit as my chest clenched. I really hope that was Steve Todd running around like a nut case again. But then again he’s usually really obnoxious when he wears those stupid masks. That man didn’t speak a word in fact I don’t think he’s even that human. I mean how do you suddenly disappear like that it makes no since? I mean it just so surreal to see a human being lose all of its humanity by just looking at him. 

Laurie turned to me with a careful expression. “Hey whats wrong?”

“Its that man…” I muttered softly. She blinked at me.

“The man you mean the one from earlier today?”

“Yeah theres something off about him. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Ah I know that feeling he kind of scared me earlier today as well. But I really think its just Steve Todd or Gary Walker again. Pulling their tricks for halloween.” Laurie patted me on the back. Though that made me curl up into myself even deeper then I already have. “Lets get your mind off of it. Lets talk about something else. Like where are you majoring for college?”

“Well I always thinking of being a teacher. You know I love to take care of kids. Been a passion of mine since we first met.” I softly smile with a fond expression in my eyes. I turned to Tommy who was chatting with Lindsey, there innocent eyes gleaming in the dark living room. Tommy wasn’t looking nervous, he was smiling. All the troubles that I had in my soul was disappearing rather fast. There was a small warm feeling inside me that I been wanting all day- it was so refreshing when it finally hit inside of me. I glanced at Laurie. Though a part of me doesn’t believe the blonde haired girl who saw the same shape that lurked around the neighborhoods. Laurie rubbed her shoulder softly. That silence was getting to much for me.

“I really hope that everything would be ok for me before I get there.”  
...  
Search For Missing Haddonfield Girl Continues.

Hours turned into days, days turned into months, months turned into a year. Until finally that familiar day was now an infamous holiday that is dreaded by the community of Haddonfield. The same forest that people would hold flashlights and call the missing teenage girl still remained the same expect the hunt was becoming smaller and smaller. Once again fall leaves were falling down the pretty view of the trees in all corners which held a rather chilling feeling running down peoples spines when they entered there. Haddonfield elementary was trick or treating in the morning this time while kids pulled less pranks on their neighbors. Laurie didn’t seemed to sneak out of her parents house with a gun and flashlight as often as she did, though she did at times just to see if that one tiny chance of luck would finally hit her on that day but it never seemed to come and she was starting to believe that it would never come but that didn’t mean she was going to stop on her mission completely. Today she reminded inside, closing her windows and doors completely. Her parents had the place guarded so she didn’t have to sneak out this day and she didn’t want to. She was in her bedroom, her eyes wandering out the window and into the moon that was beaming rather darkly in this town with the white mask flashing into her head with screams that never washed away from Lauries being. While she was attempting to heal from the wounds from a year ago today, her two male classmates were in the forest that every parent would kill their kids if they caught them there. The brothers were rustling as they stepped on the leaves that were crunching from the impact of their tennis shoes, one of them was licking his siblings palm when he covered his mouth when a quiet figure was past with a odd calming expression. His brother flinched away.

“Ugh asshole stop it!-” Scott screeched at him.

“Uhhh asshole stop it.” Gary the taller and much more athletic one mocked with a baby like voice. Scott the one who was thin and smaller with big 1970s glasses and simple curly hair snarled at him with his fist clenched. But he stopped, closing his eyes and taking a big breath then releasing.

“Ok if you want both of us to get crucified by mom I suggest for once you be quiet because trust me I would not want that to happen to me.”

“That would be quite a halloween treat for me to see but I think it would be even cooler if we took a visit to the Myers house.” The star athlete grinned with a sly grin that never fails to make everyone in this whole dumb town groan at this obnoxious senior who thinks knows all. The one with glasses froze, his brother noticed the skin on his features paleing a bit. 

“No…”

“Yes.” Gary smiled, walking forward while Gary trailed behind, ignoring the pile that was surrounded by what he thinks is just a large rock.

“No you are not going there are you crazy!?”

“Its not crazy I really think it would be quite a spooky experience… Unless your scared of course?” It made the eldest puff his chest with a gleeful grin when the nerd scoffed, rolling his eyes with such contempt.

“Really me scared of a old house your out of your min-” Scott fell back fast, screeching rather loudly, rolling all the way down to a tiny ditch. There a loud thud when he fell into the pretty leaves that were laid out all over the big open area with large skinny tress surrounding them, some if not all of them were dead and old. A dark thin shadow was appearing behind one of them illuminating the darkness around though Scott was to busy groaning and moaning, lifting his upper body up from the damp cold fall ground. While the short haired teenanger roared out laughing even wheezing a bit- he catches his breath though still giggling mercilessly.

“I think thats a perfect example of how much of a pussy you are.”

“W-What is that?” The younger teen picked himself up and kneeled down closely. The halloween wind became harsher as the leaves were blowing away, revealing the thing that Scott fell backwards in. And for the first time from their adventure Gary started to sweat a bit, pursing his lips tightly. He stopped the teasing and narrowed his eyes down at it. It wasn’t a rock.

“I don’t know looks like a manikin? Ha-ha very funny assholes!” Gary looked at every corner and turned with a mocking laughter, flipping the air off carelessly. He listened to Scott who called out to him with a stutter. There was fresh blood all over the manikin, gaunt like features with really pale skin. Thick gore all over the figure that was spread out and motionless on the cold harsh ground. Hair was peeking out from under the thick-thick leaves. They froze stiffly, the air suddenly growing thick with goosebumps growing on their skin. They felt a darkness swoop into them fast, it was so inhuman. Both of their screams mixed together, echoing out. If you listen very carefully heavy breathing flew through every corner, every area.  
...  
Laurie peered out the window, the lights were completely off and the street was empty with only a couple of the neighbors front lights on. Luckily Steve Todd or Gary Walker or some mysterious pranker was finally out of the picture. And with that talk with Laurie I felt a sense of security now and a breath of fresh air. Annie was surely busy with Paul at the moment. And the phone calls that Lynda made to Laurie once in a while suddenly vanished like thin air. She said that she will call Laurie back when she wasn’t busy. ‘Its just a dumb prank to scare her’ I knew Laurie was constantly tell herself those words. Of course it is, she told both Lynda and Annie about how strange that quiet emotionless figure is. There just doing this for a good old fashion halloween scare. In the kitchen she turned to me,Tommy, and Lindsey on the couch, both of us carrying large spoons and digging onto a tub of flavored icecream like I do every time I get home from school. If not that it would be a ice cold pepsi. Maybe she could get me to surprise them in the act of their prank and for once they wouldn’t fool me and miss Laurie anymore. I know Laurie is more then capable of wandering by herself alone at night. But she knew that wouldn’t capture the element of surprise like I could. Like I don’t mean to brag or anything but I was the one to turn to every time there was some kind of practical prank going on. And just by the look I was giving Laurie right now I knew what she was thinking. 

“You seriously want me to get out of Tommys comfy couch and stop eating my precious icecream to just mess around with the girls?” I eventually told Laurie in the kitchen and away from the prying eyes of the kids. Laurie shrugged rather casually, an unusual frown appeared but it wasn’t because of me it was because of those meatheads next door having fun.

“Its just to make sure there not messing with us again remember last week?” Oh yeah that fucking week where Annie and Lynda put loads of makeup while I was napping in class for my childhood crush. It took a while until yesterday to forgive them for that little stunt. Well Annie did say that she will pay for lunch as a i’m sorry gift so I guess she still remembers that.

“Of course I remember that. But whats in it for me?” I crossed my arms with a playful sparkle in my (e/c) pupils. A suspicious hum escaping my lips.

“Out of respect for your best friend and closest confidant.” Laurie gave me the get out of jail prenatal smile that never fails on anyone. But not on me.

“Aw but Laurie...” She raised an eyebrow with that smile again and after groaning with a almost whining sigh I complied to Laurie’s rare demand. “Ugh alright i’ll do it but its just because its for best friend privileges.”

“Thank you so much (Y/n). I’ll be right here looking after these two. See you in a few minutes.” She ruffled the two 8 year olds hair while they both squealed with little laughters. I roll my (e/c) eyes with a soft beam, giving everyone in the house a simple wave goodbye. And I was off.

Before I knew it I was out in the open- in the dark starry night. Now that the door was shut Laurie can go ahead and tuck in the little rascals to bed. Laurie was finished with her homework when she was at her house. Now the thing she can focus on was the scarf that she meant to finish up with her sewing supplies that she thankfully remembered bringing or else she would have to sit and watch those halloween specials in the television that have been on all mouth. The now fully eaten carton of icecream was lazily sitting on the table, of course she cleaned up after her best friend. Now they were fully even. A few seconds turned into long tensefeld mintues since I left Tommy’s house and into Lindsey home across the street where theres most likely some stupid hangout going on over there. Laurie squinted her eyes at the window that showed the Wallace's house. Maybe I was over there goofing off with the gang, she wouldn’t be surprised if I did that. Someone knowing how to prank on other people for a whim going to a hangout? Yeah theres something up. Laurie for the fifth time, spun the dail on the telephone. And once again there was only the annoying sound of bleeps. Laurie placed the telephone back to its place and clenched her nose with a cheerless sigh. ‘Great job Laurie you were the one who sent her over there’ She thought to herself with a tsk escaping her lips. With no other time, she didn’t bother putting on her sweater over her blue buttoned shirt. With her hands in her pockets she strolled over there. Oh those meathead are in so much trouble once she gets over there. She just needs to catch them. There was loud talking in the dark white family home.

But then they were croaks, then shouts, then screams?  
There weren’t playful, they were blood curdling.  
“Laurie!-” They were my screams!

Laurie sprinted over there fast. She slammed the door open and bolted up the stairs, nearly losing her balance on a few steps. She halted very still when they were two figures on the hallway upstairs, rustling with thuds from their impacts on the walls. There was huffing and heavy breathing on a masculing figure while the feminine figure was clawing and kicking him. Laurie’s heart sank to the floor, her chest tightening till she couldn’t breathe. I swung my foot on the white masked figures groin. He froze for only a quick second tightening his grip on my waist, bruising my (s/c) skin quite a bit. Laurie roared and charged, knocking him to the floor with her body weight. She grabbed my wrist and pulled forward down to the front entrance. Both our hands were shaking and our adrenaline getting quicker. Laurie was tugged backyards by the hair, screeching gripping on the Shapes hands that were tightening on her blond curls. The ominous presence even gave her good scratches on her cheek from the struggle. 

I looked around quickly, finding a glass bowl, I slammed the object on his head hard. He flinched a bit and loosened his grip on Laurie, she pulled forward. We tried again but the door wouldn’t budge open. Laurie with a ear piercing howl fell to the ground, her head impacting down hashly, ringing in her ears. She moaned with hiccups, putting pressure on the side of her waist which had a nasty wound, the corner of her shirt was getting soaked by her blood. I bellowed out her name with a crack but I couldn’t do anything because the Shape gripped onto my figure while I struggled and writhed. Laurie felt her vision getting more and more blurry. She reached out her hand to me, my shrieks and screams getting fainter and fainter. Laurie couldn’t hear anything from (Y/n)s struggle. Before everything went dark for her she noticed the emotionless man dragging me away outside.

Then there was nothing.  
...  
(Y/n)’s parents were the first ones to arrive at the police station the day after that fucking holiday that always bled into their brains like nails on a chalkboard. The presence of that monster was always with them, every where they went. He was the like the wind, he wasn’t even human. That psychiatrist Dr Loomis they pretty sure was his professional name always referred to him as IT-a creature in the night out for fresh blood to spill on his knife. (Y/n)s mother felt a strange calmness in her heart, her daughter was alive- she is alive and in just a few moments she’s going to walk into those doors and embrace her tightly, sobbing her eyes out just clinging onto the warmth of her parents. Laurie and her parents followed closely behind the middle aged couple. Unlike them she felt her chest clench tightly, her breathing was getting uneven as she felt the sweat going down the teens features. Of course Morgan Strode wrapped his arm around his daughter carefully, the warmth of his jacket made her calmer. Though this didn’t settle down her tense shoulders and make it snap out of her deep trance. And finally there was the Doyle and Wallace family who were rather quiet besides Tommy who won’t stop answering questions with a stutter in his tone. Like ‘Why are we here so late? Where (Y/n)? Did they find her yet?’. After waiting in the almost empty office in the station, just letting the clock tick over and over again Annie’s father, and Dr Loomis entered. (M/n) beamed but when they turned there faces her smile faded. The duo were gloomy, the defeated slumps on their shoulders said everything. And those words. Those three goddamn words were the thing they were trying not to believe to be true suddenly became a horrible agonizing reality.

“(Y/n) (L/n) is dead.”  
...  
There was just silence.  
Pure silence.  
…  
…  
“W-what?...”

“She was just found yesterday. From the evidence it seemed she died just recently. We theorize it was halloween night in this year.” Dr Loomis soberly answered the questions he knew that everyone in the room was thinking. (M/n) was heaving, nearly falling backyards. She blurted out with little hiccups, red on the face from how many tears she let out in front of the men. No please no. Tommy can only blink at them. (Y/n) has been gone for a year and suddenly dead? No thats not it at all. She just ran away thats all.

Tommy roared when his mother clung onto the 8 year old with soothing whispers, lightly petting his air. His fighting was getting weak, his lips were quivering until eventually he couldn’t hold in everything that he had been fighting back for a year. He collapsed on the floor little his sobs entering softly in the now cold and cramped room. Laurie felt a heaviness inside her, not because she couldn’t breathe from the stress no it was more then that. She was numb, she felt nothing but the goosebumps on her back. She survived a serial killer who killed her two friends and lived to tell the tale. But this god… god this was different. Though withdrawn she felt quiet tears trailing down her features. It was her fault that she let (Y/n) go into there. It should have been her. The only hope she ever had since that now shattered. Everything felt so dark now, the only thing she can think about was the heavy breathing appearing everywhere-its that breathing that was heard a year back, when (Y/n) was fighting for her own life and safety. Along with that same thought that has been swirling in her brain for a year.

Why did he abduct her?

**Author's Note:**

> Boom one of the many one-shots that I will be doing from now on! For those who have so many questions swirling in their heads. Yes I purposely made this ambiguous (just like John Carpenter would have done) so you guys can wonder what the hell he has been doing with her for a year. Why did he kidnap her? Was he obsessively in love with her? Did he hate her? Was it because he wanted to toy around? Well thats up for you to guess. I would love to hear your theories in the comments. I hoped you enjoyed it!  
Love you guys!


End file.
